


On A Scar

by Dark_and_night



Category: The Boy (2016 Bell)
Genre: Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, One Shot, Other, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21579520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_and_night/pseuds/Dark_and_night
Summary: Brahms is finally ready to show you his face.
Relationships: Brahms Heelshire/Reader, Brahms Heelshire/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 132





	On A Scar

“Are you ready?” You asked softly.  


Brahms paused for a moment before shaking his head slightly, his eyes betraying his worry.  


“It’s okay, it’s okay, we don’t have to.” You gently took his hands in yours, running your thumbs over his knuckles. Brahms nodded slightly, looking down at his lap.  


“Just wait?” He mumbled, pulling your hands into his lap squeezing them tightly and nervously.  


“We can wait.” You confirmed. The two of you sat like that for a while longer, Brahms squeezing your hands once in a while. Occasionally, his hand would flutter up to his mask, before his entire body would stiffen up and he would quickly drop his hand back into yours.  


It had happened quite suddenly, one moment you were reading on the couch, the next moment Brahms hand swiped the book from your hands, and before you could scold him he had proclaimed he was ready to show you his face.  


So now here the both of you were, thirty minutes later, Brahms seemed to be talking himself into and out of showing you every couple of minutes.  


His hand touched the mask again before he flinched again growling and shaking his hands in frustration.  


“You don’t have to show me at all, you know.” You cooed, gently rubbing his arm. “It’ll happen when it happens.”  


“Can you do it?” He asked suddenly, looking at you. His eyes were scared, and his hands were balled in fists. Brahms hated that he couldn’t bring himself to take off his mask, and he showed it.  


You nodded slightly. “Only if that’s really what you want.”  


Brahms nodded and you brought your hands to his mask, very slowly slipping it off of his face, giving him time to change his mind and stop you. He didn’t, and suddenly there he was. Brahms, your Brahms. The man you knew and lived with, but now also a stranger whose face you didn’t recognize.  


You had gotten so used to his mask, seeing a flesh and blood face in front of you was more unnerving than his actual face was. Most of his face was scar tissue, but the side of his face that wasn’t hurt in the fire all those years ago was handsome.  


He wasn’t looking at you, fidgeting a lot and frowning deeply.  


“Brahms.” You whispered softly.  


He still wouldn’t look at you.  


“Brahmsy.” You pressed, bringing your hand to the scarred side of his face.  


Brahms flinched away, finally looking at you, looking as if he was about to cry. “I’m sorry.” He whispered so softly you almost didn’t hear it. His eyes started welling up. “I shouldn’t have-.”  


“Brahms, I love you.” You said sternly, cupping his other cheek as well. “I am happy you showed me.”  


Leaning forward, you gently kissed his eyelids, before gently kissing his scarred cheek. Brahms gasped softly and pulled back only for a second, before he brought his face back to your lips. He was shaking slightly, and you could feel his breath on your neck.  


You continued gently tracing your lips over his scar, tracing the edges of the scars with your lips, not stopping until you had sufficiently shown love to each part of his scar.  


“You can put it back on.” You mumbled as you pulled back. Brahms quickly did, feeling as if his heart was in this throat. “You were so brave, Brahmsy.”  


“You don’t mind it?” Brahms looked at you, taking your hand in his.  


You shook your head, running your hands through his hair. “No one would, my poor Brahms. You’re perfect.”  


Brahms sniffed from behind his mask, and he pulled you into a tight hug. His body shook with sobs against yours, and you held him tightly, playing the part of his rock, not letting him go until he had gotten his cry out. He really needed it.


End file.
